


Seeking: Draco Malfoy [podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Podfic of "Seeking: Draco Malfoy" by ashiiblackAuthor's original summary:Harry knows Draco wants him, but is too nervous to do anything about it. He decides to place a sex ad to lure him in.





	Seeking: Draco Malfoy [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seeking: Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441702) by [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gN3azsOSeDGWlrqpjRdGdm4oj2z6bzsC) | 19MB | 20:32  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jr4DODsAaq1RoHiHynXYTU_yYh8FoOjE) | 10MB | 20:32


End file.
